Kirin Mora
The Kirin Mora was a splinter faction of the Kirin Tor, which broke away when Javali was elected Dictator of Dalaran; a decision which displeased a large number of conservative magi. Biography Due to the difficult times facing Dalaran and Hesperia before the Great War of Lordaeron, there were a series of elections held to determine how to best move forward. The Council of Six squabbled, as the magi did not often reach a general agreement amongst themselves and their efforts were becoming futile in keeping the nation together. Archmage Franek Snowburn, a member of the Six, put forward the suggestion that an old detail in ancient law legislation be put forward to elect a sole ruler with emergency powers for a short duration of time. This suggestion drew interest from two fellow members of the Six, and it was decided that the matter should be put to the vote. Franek put Javali forward as a candidate, but a stalemate was reached in the voting process. To settle the matter, the issue was handed over for a vote by the citizens of Dalaran. By that time, Javali had solidified his network of contacts with the followers of Zinine in Dalaran, under Archareveim Zinizar. They encouraged the pagan supporters of the city to vote for Javali's election. The result did indeed lead to Javali's election, to the dismay of Grigori Dosantos and his followers. After several days of intense arguements, Grigori plotted an assassination attempt against Javali's life as he rose to the seat of power in the city. However, the Hareveim agents under Zinizar discovered the plot, and brought it to light. Faced with serious charges and treason, Grigori roused his supporters and attempted to leave the city. In a grand parade, the newly formed Kirin Mora protestors attempted to leave through the city gates. They were stopped by the Hareveim and city guards, who laid charges of treason on Grigori Dosantos and his two fellow members of the Council of Six; Nicholas Drake and Casamir Odelic. As was expected, they resisted arrest, leading to a violent battle in the streets. Nicholas Drake was slain, but Grigori and Casamir succeeded to lead the Kirin Mora out to safety. From there, they based themselves in a sympathetic Ambermill, and began to form secret alliances with the Church of the Holy Light. The Church was displeased that the new Dictator of Dalaran was a firm ally of the Zinites, and that the city was heavily under the sway of those who worshipped the Four Gods. Grigori promised to eternally favour the Holy Light in his dealings, and usurp Javali in favour of the old system, which would welcome the influence of Archbishop Marden. It was to this end that Marden had Adaen Melrache assign a Witch Hunter chapter to assist the Kirin Mora. Ultimately, Javali unified Hesperia and declared war upon the Kirin Mora. He gathered the Western Legion under General Niccolo Marius, and sent it to strike at the Kirin Mora. By then, King Alford Menethil had recognized the value of having the Kirin Mora as allies. Thus he sent Court Wizard Thomassy to assist in the defense of Ambermill. Grigori Dosantos had another trick up his sleeve, however. He rode to meet with Mattheus Perinany of the Perinany Legion, the ancient fighting force that the Kirin Tor had made a pact with generations ago. While General Marius captured Ambermill and killed Grigori's aide, Saadhal Mundis, Grigori returned with one of the battalions of the Perinany Legion. The counterattack was ferocious, but not enough to recapture Ambermill from the hands of Marius and Count Dorian Armonis. From that point onward, it was decided that the Kirin Mora would take refuge in Lordaeron, and from there strike back at Dalaran. Category:Organizations